


Diaries of the Boy-Who-Lived

by JDubReaderWriter55



Series: The Elf Who Learned The Truth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, And I mean VERY Slight, Male Slash, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Slight Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDubReaderWriter55/pseuds/JDubReaderWriter55
Summary: Heyo! I was going to write about a slightly different fourth year for Harry in the first two chapters of The Elf Who Learned the Truth. But I decided to write an eight-chapter short story as a predecessor instead. The reason it will be short is that there aren't too many differences from the original GoF, besides Seeker Slash, and a much deeper, more prominent Hedric friendship.This story will feature Harry's POV. It will be written as if he's writing in a diary. There will be one chapter in Dumbledore's POV written in the same style.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Series: The Elf Who Learned The Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208591
Kudos: 2





	Diaries of the Boy-Who-Lived

Harry's POV:

Dear Diary,

I have mixed feelings about starting this. On one hand, I've heard in the muggle world that doing this is supposed to be therapeutic, and given everything that I've been through, well, I need all the therapy I can get. On the other hand, I'm a bit reluctant. The last experience I had with a diary was two years ago and it was rather terrifying.

It's the end of my fourth year at Hogwarts, and it was, without question, the most trying year of my life so far. The Triwizard Tournament was revived after being banned for many years due to the dangers of the tasks and the lives that were lost. Here's how it works: Three magical schools are chosen, any wizard or witch aged seventeen and up from those three schools can put their name into the Goblet of Fire. After a while, the Goblet of Fire chooses one champion from each school to compete for points in three tasks. The champion with the most points is awarded the Triwizard Cup.

Now, the initial downside was that Quidditch was cancelled. However, given the age limit on the goblet, I was looking forward to finally having a normal year at Hogwarts.

Fate sure played me for a fool, the cruel bitch.

Of course, since I'm Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, I wasn't allowed such a luxury. No, Instead, someone put my name into the goblet, and, surprise surprise, my name came out, naming me a fourth champion.

That's right. Fate was so cruel that she decided to name three champions to lull me into a false sense of security, and _then_ name me as a fourth champion.

This had quite a negative effect on the Golden Trio, consisting of myself, and my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron became a foul, jealous git, accusing me of somehow breaking the goblet's age line or convincing someone to put my name in the goblet for me, neither of which I did. It was like he was being controlled by the Imperious curse. Ron and I have been best friends since our first ride on the Hogwarts Express, and I never saw this behaviour coming. Hermione was caught in the middle, so I didn't get many opportunities to talk to her after my name came out of the goblet. 

Surprisingly, my experience this year at Hogwarts wasn't completely bad. I ended up becoming close to two of my fellow champions, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum. Cedric and I became close friends, since we were both Hogwarts champions, while Viktor and I developed an unexpected romantic relationship. It was great to have them there for me while things with Ron and Hermione weren't going that well. The Golden Trio eventually made up, but I still managed to make time for Viktor and Cedric.

But nothing, and I mean absolutely _nothing,_ could have possibly prepared me for what happened at the end of the third task.

I know that normally, people write in their diaries as the days go on. But there's so much about this year that I need to get off my chest. So, what I'm going to do is divide my accounts of the year into five different subjects, each of which played a big part in making the last year what it was.

Now, I'm going to take a break and see if I can _finally_ beat Ron at wizarding chess. I'll be back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
